hiddensunfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosestream
Rosestream is a small, light-framed black she-cat with soft and long fur with bright green eyes,glossy fur and a bushy tail. History Rosekit is born to Dusktail and Nightfrost in the Shadow region of AuroraClan. Her mother, left Shadow in the hopes to leave Nightfrost's treacherous reputation behind and give her only kit a fresh start. Dusktail with Rosekit settled in the River region where they were both welcomed. Rosekit became very close den mates with Silverkit, Brackenkit, and Dapplekit, though she drifted apart from Brackenkit and Dapplekit as soon as they became apprentices. Rosekit becomes Rosepaw and her best friend, Silverpaw, became the medicine cat apprentice. During a border patrol, AuroraClan (River & Shadow) discovered that LunarClan had been hunting in AuroraClan territory. The patrol then decides to go into LunarClan territory to show give them a lesson but end up walking into an ambush, in which Rosepaw is captured. A River patrol is sent to try to rescue her, but the LunarClan woods are too dark and puzzling, that they cannot go far without getting lost and are forced to go back. She learns a lot about LunarClan, getting used to their customs and learning how to better use her senses other than sight. One day she attemps to escape, and leaves their camp but this only results in her going around in circles in LunarClan territory because she has no idea how to navigate through it. Over the moon that she spends with them, she learns to respect them and is anxious to learn more about them. In the meantime, at a gathering, LunarClan tells the rest of the cats that as long as no other clan disturbs them while they hunt (in other clans' territories), they will keep Rosepaw alive. When Dusktail, who was left at camp learns of this, she travels to Central to plead with Ashstar to not anger LunarClan and do what he can to keep her daughter alive. Ashstar agrees, but this infuriates his deputy (who thinks they should attack and not seem weak), and tells him that his feelings for Dusktail are what are blinding him - Ashstar was good friends with Nigthfrost and Dusktail when he was a Shadow warrior. He had fallen in love with Dusktail and had been hurt when she had chosen Nightfrost as her mate. After more than a moon has passed and LunarClan's troubles are resolved, she is returned back to their border with AuroraClan, where once she crosses the river, she is picked up by a River patrol. The River camp cats decide that it is best to take her to Central camp so she can tell their leader, Ashstar, everything that has happened to her. She is sent to central with a patrol consisting of her mother, her mentor, and another warrior. Once at Central, she sees Brackenpaw, who is the deputy's apprentice. She tells Ashstar everything that has happened to her, careful not to reveal anything that could endanger LunarClan. She also makes it clear that it is impossible to invade LunarClan since their territory can only be travelled through by LunarClan cats, anyone else would get lost. Brackenpaw is puzzled at why Rosepaw didn't seem to recognize him and tries to investigate what else she knows but isn't telling about LunarClan. Family Dusktail (mother) - dark brown tabby she cat with white paws and green eyes. Nightfrost (father) - black tom with blue eyes. Breezeclaw (adoptive father) - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Hazelpaw (half-sister) - white and brown tabby she cat with amber eyes. Adderpaw (half-brother) - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Kits Flashpeak - light ginger tabby tom with amber-green eyes. Sunblaze - golden tabby tom with amber-green eyes. Dewdrop - black and white she-cat with green eyes. Robinflight - grey tortoiseshell she-cat with white muzzle and pale amber-green eyes.